


Fire and Ice

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [57]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce asks the boys to try something new . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

“Show me something new.”

Joyce lay securely ensconced between her lovers in Ethan’s bed, the satin sheets blood warm from their combined exertions. She trailed casual fingers over Rupert’s chest as she nestled back against Ethan, earning her soft kisses along her throat and shoulder.

“Mmm?” Rupert lazily opened his eyes, letting his hand drift up to trace the line of her jaw.

“Show me something new,” she repeated. “Something I’ve never done before.”

Ethan chuckled against her ear. “We can’t know everything you’ve ever tried, my love.”

She sighed. “Sadly, yes you can. I’ve done almost all of it with you.”

Ethan wrapped his arm around her waist. “Well, that just can’t be allowed. Rupert, whatever can we do to broaden this poor girl’s horizons?”

Rupert studied them both speculatively, and Joyce could almost see the wheels turning. “Well, there is one thing . . .”

“Oh, yes?” She wiggled her hips against him encouragingly.

“Stop that,” he smiled. “Ethan would have to be willing to be a guinea pig, though.”

“Work, work, work,” Ethan muttered against her shoulder.

“He’ll do it,” she said eagerly. “What do we do?”

Rupert chuckled, then with a groan pushed himself up to slide out of the bed. “I need to get a few things. Ethan, allow the lady to tie you up.”

“What’s in it for me?” Ethan groused good naturedly.

Joyce rolled over and slung a leg over his hip, pulling him close to breathe into his mouth, “Me.”

His eyes went instantly dark as his breath hitched. Just as quickly his hands were in her hair as he sampled her mouth, licking and nipping her lips to fullness as she pressed against him. Finally he pulled back, his breathing erratic. “It might be worth it.”

She shook her head with a soft laugh. “Just for that, I’m tying the knots tight.” She turned to grab the silk scarves out of the bedside table and saw Rupert leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed, his cock half-erect. “Don’t you have something to do?” she asked archly.

He shrugged. “I was distracted. You have to admit the view is compelling.”

She gathered the handful of scarves out of the drawer. “Well, hurry up, before it gets a whole lot more distracting.” And she very slowly dragged one scarf up her torso and over her bare breast to drape it over her shoulder. He caught his breath, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “Hurry up now, you wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

With one last lingering glance, he was gone.

She turned back to Ethan, who was watching her intently. With a wicked smile, she pulled on the scarf, allowing it to retrace its path in reverse. “Like what you see?”

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on,” he assured her fervently.

She blushed all over at the compliment. “You’re a liar. But you’re sexy, so I’ll forgive you. Hands on the spindles, please.”

He acceded to her command, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the square spindles of the heavy Mission headboard, his arms spread wide. She slipped a scarf behind the first spindle, wrapping it in a figure eight around his wrist and back again before tying the knot firmly over his pulse point. Then she shifted across him, grinning wickedly at the throaty groan this elicited, and repeated the process on the other side. “How’s that?” she asked when she’d finished.

She enjoyed the definition of his strong biceps as he tested his bonds. “They’ll hold. You’re getting quite good at this.”

“It’s all the practice you two give me. Do you think he meant feet as well?”

He followed her gaze down the bed. “Most likely. Rupert’s nothing if not a completist.” He hitched himself down the bed to brace his feet against the footboard. She straddled his calves as she took two more of the red silk scarves and bound his ankles as well.

“Are we losing your interest, Joyce?” his rough voice asked softly from behind her.

She twisted to look over her shoulder at him in surprise. “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“The request for something new. I hate to say it, but it sounded as though you were bored.”

She finished tying the last knot and turned, still astride him as she moved up to lie on his chest, their faces intimately close as she gently combed her fingers through his hair. “You couldn’t bore me if you tried,” she said softly. “Either one of you.”

“I don’t know, if you’ve ever heard Rupert go on about demon habitat migration . . .”

She laid a finger over his lips. “Either one of you,” she insisted. She hesitated before continuing. “But we’ve been together for over two years now. I just don’t want things getting stale between us.”

“I think the spectacular explosions we seem to have at six month intervals would be enough to keep things interesting.”

She grimaced. “I meant happy things.”

“Joyce, kiss me.”

“Why?” she asked, already moving closer.

“Because I’m trussed up like a goose, I can’t bloody well kiss you.”

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, quickly opening her mouth to welcome his generous exploration. Instinctively her body began to move against his, eliciting a hungry groan from him.

“If you don’t need me, I can come back later,” Rupert’s baritone rumbled from the doorway.

Joyce pulled back from Ethan with a smile, dropping a few light kisses comfortingly on his lips before turning. “I was just keeping him warm for you. What did you bring me?”

What he had was a bowlful of something and a handful of candles.

He moved to the bedside table and set the items down, standing the two small pillar candles on their own before putting three tapers into the candle holders waiting there. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a box of matches and lit them all.

“The mood lighting is nice,” Joyce commented, “but isn’t that a bit excessive?”

“They aren’t for light,” he said with a small smile. “They’re what’s new.”

Ethan’s head whipped around, straining to see around Joyce. “Oh, no you don’t!” he protested.

Rupert didn’t look distressed. In fact, he looked rather smug. “You don’t seem to be in any position to prevent it.”

“Dammit, Ripper, it hurts!”

He leaned over, brushing his shoulder against Joyce’s bare breast as he went to Ethan’s ear. “And which is the part that gets you off most? The pain? Or the lovely warmth afterwards?”

Both Ethan and Joyce swallowed hard. When Rupert became masterful, he was hard to resist.

“You love this, Ethan. Protest all you want, but you won’t convince me otherwise.”

“Rupert,” Joyce laid a hand on his arm as he pulled away. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“There are different kinds of pain, love,” he explained gently. “Some of it can actually be quite pleasurable. You don’t mind a bite or a pinch, do you? Even the occasional slap?”

She shook her head, her eyes wide at the suggestion.

“This is the same thing. And however much he may protest, Ethan loves it. I guarantee you, we’ll barely have to touch him to get him off.”

Her curiosity was piqued, but she turned to Ethan. “I won’t let him do it if you don’t want to.”

His eyes flared, but he subsided against his bonds. “Rupert’s right,” he finally conceded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this, is all. Are you sure this isn’t a young man’s game, Ripper?”

“You’re hardly decrepit, Ethan,” Rupert brushed away his concerns. “You’re a fit, randy bastard who I’m certain can handle a little intense sensation. Now, if you’re done whinging, I’d like to get started.”

“Please, don’t let me keep you.” Ethan’s voice was thick with anticipation.

Rupert shooed Joyce, and she moved to the other side of Ethan’s spread-eagled body. Rupert then handed her the bowl. She couldn’t resist peeking in and saw it was full of ice cubes. She looked at him curiously. “What are these for?”

He got an uncharacteristically wicked look on his face before reaching deep into the bowl. Then with a quick cock of his eyebrows he snapped his wrist, scattering drops of ice cold water across Ethan’s bare chest.

Ethan gasped in shock and surprise. “Bloody hell, Ripper!”

Rupert ignored the complaint with a twinkle in his eye. “You be cold, I’ll be hot.”

She looked at the bowl in her hands in trepidation. “What do I do?”

“Whatever you feel moved to try.”

She knew she still looked uncertain.

“Just follow my lead,” he said comfortingly.

Carefully she set the bowl on the bed next to her, fishing through the cubes for one of the larger pieces. When she looked back up, Rupert was turning back from the bedside table, one long white taper in his hand. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded her head. She thought she was ready.

Ethan’s breathing was already fast and shallow as his eyes flickered back and forth between them, his muscles flexing almost imperceptibly against his bonds. When the first drops of wax hit, he breathed out a ragged breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he tensed against the sensation.

Rupert gestured to her, and she imitated his action, letting the melting ice drizzle across Ethan’s other pectoral.

This time he flinched, but with a heady sigh that spoke volumes of pleasure.

Rupert tipped the flickering candle again, creating a cluster of droplets close to Ethan’s nipple. He gestured to it with his pinky, so Joyce reached across and stroked over and around it with the ice cube. “Ah, Christ,” Ethan moaned softly, then stopped breathing altogether for a moment when Rupert lowered his head and with the hard point of his tongue carefully freed the wax to roll it into a ball against Ethan’s skin, slipping often to caress over the taut nipple.

Joyce took that as inspiration, sliding the rapidly diminishing ice cube over the other nipple, chilling it to diamond hardness before bending her head to suck on it. Ethan jerked against the ties holding him, his breathing harsher now and more rough.

“Do it here.” Rupert’s voice was almost as rough as he gestured to Ethan’s breast bone.

She dropped the sliver of ice back into the bowl and selected a new piece, tracing along the middle of his chest with it in intense concentration, fascinated by the rivulets of water that ran down from it over his tanned ribs and stomach. Rupert followed immediately, dropping hot wax over the chilled skin.

Ethan cried out at the sensation.

That sound seemed to free her, and she began scrawling all over his body with the ice, up his arms and throat, down over his stomach and thighs, pausing occasionally to lap up the water that pooled in the hollows of his body or to watch as Rupert administered more heat with intense focus. Once he held her back as he took up one of the short pillars and carefully drizzled all the collected wax over Ethan’s stomach. Ethan cursed viciously at the sensation, fighting against his bonds, but Joyce came in quickly with the bowl of ice, pouring the cold melt thinly over the hardening wax and reddened skin. Then she sat back as Rupert methodically tongued it all up, reminding her once again how beautiful her two men were together.

When there was almost no part of Ethan that wasn’t damp or red or both, Rupert pushed her back gently. “Don’t ever try this without a great deal of practice,” he advised quietly as he moved closer to Ethan’s groin. Ethan saw what he was doing and gripped the spindles harder, his mouth working in eager anticipation. Rupert tipped his hand and let one clear drop fall to land with perfect precision right at the peak of Ethan’s frenulum.

Ethan roared, his hips bucking fiercely, the silk scarves the only thing holding him in place. Rupert pushed him down to spill another drop just below that, and another. The instant the fourth hit, Ethan came explosively, white pearls of semen blending in with the hardened bits of white wax to give him an almost leprous look.

Joyce grabbed up the hand towel and gently cleaned him off as he came down, gathering up the flecks of wax and water as she went. She couldn’t help giggling at the small pieces that popped off his shaft of their own accord as he contracted.

“Find that funny, do you?” he muttered as she quickly untied the bonds around his ankles. He was trying for surly, but he looked too relaxed and blissed out to sound anything more than amused.

She leaned over him to untie his wrist as Rupert untied the other before she nestled her breasts against his chest and kissed him gently but lingeringly. “Overall? No, not funny. Very interesting, though. How are you?”

He smiled softly. “About the way I look. I’d forgotten how intense that is.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“I can imagine . . .”

She gasped in surprise at the feel of burning heat spilling across her lower back, the heat of it flooding through her whole body, blinding her and arousing her all at once. A moment later stabbing cold traced the outline of the heat, making her jerk against Ethan’s body.

He held her more tightly, not letting her escape Rupert’s ministrations on her back. “You didn’t think this was a one man show, did you, my girl?” Ethan rumbled erotically in her ear. “You’ve had the demonstration, now it’s time for the audience participation. What do you think,” he said over her shoulder. “Should we tie her?”

“I think we’d better,” Rupert agreed. “She’s very responsive, and I’d hate to get wax on these expensive sheets.”

With a wicked grin, Ethan rolled them, pinning Joyce tightly to the mattress before distracting her by plundering her mouth. She felt Rupert’s strong hands on her ankles, drawing them into place before quickly tying her down. Ethan guided her hands up over her head despite her admittedly half-hearted resistance, and a moment later Rupert was there as well, knotting her wrists together before lashing them to the headboard. She heard a soft slap of skin on skin and Ethan gently rose up on his haunches, studying her admiringly as he dismounted and went to lean against Rupert, who draped an arm over Ethan’s shoulder.

“She’s a beauty like that, isn’t she?” Ethan said admiringly.

Rupert dropped his head to kiss affectionately along Ethan’s shoulder, never taking his eyes off her. “Good enough to eat.”

“Mmm,” Ethan purred, turning in Rupert’s arms. “Which reminds me, that last part with the wax really hurt.”

“Got you off, didn’t it?” He silenced Ethan with his own mouth, running his tongue lightly over Ethan’s lips before probing deeper.

Joyce watched the intense eroticism of them kissing, their naked bodies pressed together so intimately. So beautiful. And so damn sexy.

Ethan was the first to pull away, licking his lips tenderly. “I expect you to kiss it and make it feel better later.”

Rupert raised his eyebrows. “Seems to me it feels pretty good already,” he said, grinding his erection against Ethan’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Nevertheless. If Joyce weren’t waiting for us, I’d make you do it now.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” she said thickly. The sight of them going down on each other alone would be enough to get her off.

“No, no, my dear,” Ethan chided her, moving away from Rupert to the other side of the bed. “You wanted something new. And you know your wish is our command.” He knelt on the mattress where she had been, dipping his hand into the half melted bowl of ice. “And when we’re through with you, you’ll never worry about being stale again.”

He took one wet finger and traced it around the aureole of her breast, making her gasp at the chill before he bent his head to suckle it back to warmth. Then he backed away to allow Rupert to move in. With hooded, dark eyes, Rupert studied the field of her chest before gently allowing a trail of drops to fall, outlining her collarbone.

The first contact hurt, burned and stung all at once. She twisted in a vain attempt to escape it, but as the pain faded, she felt an even more powerful arousal gripping her. She licked her lips timorously. “More.”

The two men grinned at each other and went to work. They seemed to use her body as an artist’s canvas, each competing for space to create their masterpiece out of her seduction. Ethan traced curlicues over her breasts and stomach, pausing to retrace pertinent pieces with his tongue. Rupert sculpted a line of dots over her breast before carefully covering her nipple in wax, each drop making her scream out. He sat back to admire it when it was complete, then bent his head to carefully pry up the wax cap with his tongue, lavishing the nipple in soft, moist attention as he worked.

Joyce lost all discernment between the differences of hot and cold. It all became instead just varying shades of intensity, her body writhing at each contact, her brain overcome by need and lust.

It was, not surprisingly, Ethan’s hand that found its way between her legs. The last bit of ice trailing up her thigh melted away just as he reached her mound, and he allowed his cold fingers to continue trailing up into her folds, fingering her intimately.

Rupert lifted his head from the descending spiral he was carefully drawing over her stomach to observe Ethan’s actions. “No touching,” he chided, glaring at Ethan critically. “Ice only.”

Ethan grumbled as he reached up into the bowl. “Loosen up, Ripper. You’ll enjoy it more.”

“I’m having a lovely time, thank you.” He moved to lean close to Joyce’s face. “How about you, love? Are you having a good time?”

“Oh god, Rupert, I . . .” Her breath hitched, and totally without conscious control her head snapped back as she shrieked as the first touch of ice to her bare vagina registered. She couldn’t stop, the scream turning to endless, panting, high pitched cries as Ethan traced every fold, every ridge before rubbing it fiercely over her clit. She began tremoring, breath almost impossible now. Rupert must have put his candle aside, as she felt both his arms go around her, holding her close as she bucked against the torture below.

The last sliver of ice Ethan slipped between her nether lips and pressed it deep into her channel with one long finger.

The world ended in that moment. It must have, because she was aware of nothing else but the burning cold where she had never felt anything but warm.

Ethan must have taken the opportunity to release the tie on one of her feet, because when her awareness returned, he was drawing her far leg up over his hip, rolling her on her side to face him as he opened her up to him. Her arms came free as he pressed himself into her, warming the path the ice had frozen with his beautiful, long cock.

Her back went cold as Rupert moved away, but Ethan tried to fill the void with his hands as his hips moved slowly against hers, filling her deeper and deeper, sliding easily in the mixture of her fluids and the water the last of the ice had left behind. A moment later Rupert was back, pressing close and kissing her neck and shoulders as his gel-cooled cock probed for entrance as well. She shifted her position slightly, opening her cheeks as she clamped tighter on Ethan’s cock, making both men groan. Then Rupert found his center and pressed home, and suddenly Joyce was filled to completion with both her lovers.

No matter what they did, what they tried, this was what she needed. The two of them made up her whole world, and she never felt safer or more whole than when they were all part of each other like this. She buried her face in Ethan’s shoulder, reveling in the wet sounds of male mouths exploring each other as they two of them pumped into her in easy syncopation. Ethan’s mouth turned to hers, Rupert’s finding a home along the long column of her throat as his hand came up to cup her breast. “Love you,” she breathed into Ethan’s mouth. She twisted her head to capture Rupert’s lips before repeating her vow. “I love you.”

Rupert, denied physical attention throughout, began to tremble, his release on him suddenly and unexpectedly, jerking him deep inside her with primal grunts. “Love you too,” he whispered against her shoulder blade. “Love you so much.”

“As do I,” Ethan purred in her ear, stepping up his thrusts to make up for the loss of Rupert’s movement. “More than I can ever say.”

“Then don’t say. Just show me.”

He did, rolling onto his back as Rupert slipped out of her and away, shifting her so she rode atop Ethan, the strange position necessitated by her still-bound foot opening her up but driving her clit against him with each stroke. “Oh god . . . Ethan . . .” she panted as orgasm rose up behind her eyes.

“That’s it, my darling girl. Come for me. Feel how much I love you.”

His words broke her and she writhed over him, gasping out curses and endearments indiscriminately.

He came as well, driving up into her with brutal force that sent her over yet again. Finally she collapsed on top of him, spent beyond all her strength. Two voices whispered soft encouragement, too many hands caressed her soothingly as she came back to herself. She turned her head to look into Rupert’s smiling eyes as he stroked her hair.

“Did that suit your needs?” His voice was gently teasing.

“Yes, Joyce,” Ethan purred on her other side, “was that a happy enough diversion?”

She kissed Rupert lightly, then turned her head to do the same to Ethan. “That will do quite nicely,” she confirmed. “I only have one request.”

“And what’s that?” Rupert asked.

“Could one of you untie my ankle? I think I’ve cut off the circulation . . .”


End file.
